One Hit Wonders
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley visits you throughout the day when you are doing your usual daily activities. This is collection of very short 'situation fics' which means that they do not correspond with each other. Later chapters may contain M rated material. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character Crowley or Supernatural. Most stories are based off a female reader, some stories do not specify gender.
1. Music For The Soul

Your music played through your speakers. No one was home and your were enjoying the quality time with yourself. Then your favorite song came on, the one with the fast beats and quick rhythm. You got up and began to sing with the lyrics, a big smile on your face as you began to dance and sway your hips. Moving around in a fluid way, two hands slide down your sides to your hips. Guiding the motions of your hips, the body belonging to those hands pressed against your back and mimicked your same movements. You sang and danced until the song finally ended and was replaced with a softer, quieter slowed beat. You turned in the grasp of the hands and face Crowley.

"I love listening to you sing." He smiled and he pulled your hips to him and began to sway to the music.

"I love it when you drop by." You cooed, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head in his chest and closing your eyes.


	2. Never Let Go

The sadness was unbearable, laying on your side, you let a tear fall silently down your face. You had been feeling bad all day and you had to finally let it out. You heard shuffling behind you, but you didn't look to see what it was.

"Darling, are you all right?" Crowley voiced his concern.

"Go away." You sniffled. You didn't feel like sharing your misery with anyone.

"Y/N, why are you crying?" Crowley leaned down to sit on the bed and pressed a hand to your back.

"Stop!" You pulled your back from his hand. Still sobbing you asked him to leave again. Silence fell over the room and you let your mind return to the darkness that was saddening you. Suddenly arms wrapped around your body and held you close to him, with all the force Crowley could muster he pulled you to his chest, burying his face into your shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you." He mumbled into your back, giving you a tight squeeze. The comfort of his body pressed to your sent you over the edge and you cried out all your emotions. Your body shaking with the release of tears down your face. Your loud sobs the only sound in the room. He held you until your body finally rested and relaxed. He would never leave as long as you were in pain.


	3. You Need Sleep

You laid on your bed hugging your pillow, watching TV. When you suddenly feel the bed shift.

"Darling, you really need to get some sleep." Crowley hummed from behind you.

"Tell that to my body." You commented

"Alright…" Crowley shifted. Placing his body to match the curve of yours. He ran his hand up your thigh. "You need sleep, Y/N's body." He spaced each word by placing a kiss on your clothed back.

"I don't think it heard you." You smiled.

"Do you think I need to be more forceful?" He smirked, looking down at you.


	4. Morning Struggle

You could feel the morning nudging you awake, prodding at your sides, and prying your eyes open. You resisted in the morning's grasp, still hoping there is enough night to sleep more. You bury your head farther into your pillow, wishing the sun away. Pulling your legs to your chest, limiting the morning's hold on you and you turn, twisting under the covers. You strike something with your arm.

"Bloody Hell!" Crowley covers his face. You open your eyes in shock, pulling his face to your chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." You hold his head firm, then pull it away to assess the damage. He looks at you, one eye closed, protecting itself incase it's attacked again. Your hand strokes over the soft flesh of his cheek and he relaxes in your grasp. His eyes soften as he looks into yours, your eyes are filled with concerned and apologies for what just happened. He sneaks a hand around you and pulls you to him, cradling your head into his chest. You are puzzled by his action and try to push away.

"Crowley?" You mumble into his clothed chest.

"Hmm." He hums back. His eyes closed, his chin resting own your head, his hand tingled in your hair.

"What are you doing?" You accept his hold on you and relax your arms.

"I'm holding on to what's precious to me." A smile grows over his face and he kisses the top of your head. You too smile and tuck your head into his chest, letting the scent of him invade your nose. You close your eyes and return to your state of sleep. The morning no longer has a hold on you and neither does the night, because something much more comforting now has a hold on you.


	5. I Lie, But Not When It Matters

_"Hearts don't lie, people do." - Jasper Jax (General Hospital)_

_I did this for a prompt challenge. I wanted to do something longer, but I'm so use to these short fics, it also didn't turn out half bad._

"You think I'm lying?" Crowley glared into your eyes, trying to find the true nature of your words. "Here…" He grasped your hand and placed it over his chest, "you feel that? My heart beats faster when I'm around you, my eyes dilate, and it's hard to catch a breath when I'm near you." You closed your eyes, feeling his heart under your hand, listening to the sound of his breaths. He wasn't lying, he really did have feelings for you.

"Darling," you opened your eyes, "hearts don't lie, people do." Crowley brought his hand up to your cheek, gently grasping your face in his fingers. He pulled you to him, connecting his lips to yours and you could feel how much he cared for you, just by the nature of his kiss.


	6. Sneaky

Your head phones in your ears, blasting music so you can't hear the world around you. You lay on your bed, no pants, getting ready to sleep for the night. You close your eyes, letting your head rest on your pillow. Your mind focused on the lyrics stimulating your ear drums. The bed shifts in front of you and you lazily open your eyes to see a similar face smile down at you. His hands slides up your undressed thigh as he leans down into your face. You smile happy to see him again. His finger grazes against the fabric of your underwear, inches from your face you close your eyes. His stubble is soft on your skin as his lips meet yours and his breath heats up your face. He presses his fingers under the fabric covering your ass. His face leans into yours, pressing his into your cheek and he finally releases from the kiss. Your eyes still closed as your take a deep breath and open your eyes to gaze back into his face. His free hand glides up the side of your cheek, taking the headphone out of your ear.

"Hello, love."


	7. Calm Down

The words passed over your eyes quickly as you read. The book was finally getting somewhere and you weren't planning on putting it down anytime soon. Just as you turned another page a sound like rushing air was heard in front of you. You looked up to see a very red, very upset Crowley.

"Crowley? Are you o-" You started to ask, but shushed your voice as you reached the end of your sentence. You closed your book and put it beside you, never break eye contact with him. He was unpredictable when he was angry. You stood extremely slowly putting one had out to touch his chest and he just watched you, didn't move, didn't speak. Your hand touched his chest and his eyes fell shut. You pressed another hand to his cheek and he released a deep breath. Then you quickly pulled him into a hug, pressing your head firmly to his chest. He followed by wrapping his arms around you and letting his cheek rest on top of your head. Another sigh fell from Crowley's lips and you gripped his coat into your fists.

"Now tell me, what has made you so upset?" You mumbled.

"In a moment, darling." Was his answer. You both stood there holding into each other, then you thought he'd never tell you, he would just hold you until you forgot.


	8. Cherries

You sat on the couch with your legs crossed in front of you. A bowl of delicious and perfectly ripe cherries sat in your lap. You plucked a cherry from the bowl and place it half way in your mouth, removing the stem and placing it in a paper bowl that you can throw away later. You bite down on the half of cherry, prying the other half away from your teeth. You feel the seed press to your tongue and you work it to the front of your mouth so you and pick it from your tongue and place it in the paper bowl with the rest of the seeds and stems. After chewing one half of the cherry you consume the other half. You did this again and again with every cherry you ate, while watching TV.

"What are you watching?" He said in a raspy voice. Crowley loved appearing at random times throughout the day.

"I don't know." You mumble around another cherry as you the suck to the seed from the core and place it in the bowl. Crowley turns his attention to you and the way you dissect each cherry with your lips, tongue and teeth.

"What are you eating, love?" He lets out a puff of air and licks his lip.

"Cherries." You state plainly, but when you turn to look at him you notice the way he watches your mouth as you pull another cherry to your lips. His own lip trapped under his teeth as his eyes capture every movement of yours.

"Do you want one?" You offer a cherry to him. Crowley shakes himself out of his daze and brings his attention to the plump cherry grasped between your fingers.

"Only half." He smiles. Your face twists into confusion as he pulls the cherry from your fingers and removes the stem, leaning over you to place it in the bowl.

"How come only half?" You ask still confused.

"Because I want you to have the other half." He coos. Your face lights up as he leans into you, placing the cherry at your lips. You gently grasp the cherry between your teeth. Crowley moves toward you, taking the back of your neck in his hand and pressing his lips to yours. Biting off half of the cherry Crowley's lips linger on yours as his tongue searches for the seed. You open to watch him, his eyes closed as he brings his fingers to his lips to grasp at the seed. Then opening his eyes, he plucks the seed from his lips and places it in the bowl.

"That was delicious." He hums as he chews his half of the cherry.

"Would you like another?" You smirk, grabbing another cherry and placing at your lips.

"I'd love one." He growls. Leaning back into a kiss as he bites down on the cherry.


	9. Surprise

You're driving down the road, returning home after a day of errands. It was late and your headlights bounced as you went down the road.

"Hi, love." The sudden voice made you swerve on the road and you nearly hit a parked car.

"Shit, Crowley. Don't sneak up on me." You pant as you try to shake the shock from your body.

"Sorry, love. I just wanted to see what you were up to." He smiled as he slide his hand across the seat to your thigh. You smiled at the intimate touch.

"I'm going home, right now." You say matter of factually.

"Well, maybe we could do something else?" You turn to look at him. Crowley's eyebrows are raised and he has a suspicious smile on his face.

"And what did you have in mind?" You quirk an eyebrow at him.

"How about a movie?" He grins, squeezing your thigh a little.

"I'd like that." You smile sweetly as you pull into your drive way and park your car. Crowley leans in and takes the back of your head with his hand and pulls you into a kiss. You can feel the wind whip around you as he changes your location, his lips still pressed to yours.


	10. Movie Day

"Darling, what are you doing?" Crowley stood in the corner of the room. You were still your pajamas, half the day waisted away.

"I'm having a lazy day." You smile at him. You had The Hobbit playing on the TV. Crowley gave you a look over and curled his nose.

"Really, love? You could find something more useful to do with your time." Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at you. You only shook your head at him.

"Have you ever tried to have a day where you did nothing productive?" You sat up on your bed, crossing your legs in front of you.

"No." He cocked his head.

"Then try it." You patted the bed. Crowley rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed. Taking a seat behind him, he pulled you back into his chest. You pulled the blanket up to your chest. The heat of Crowley's body warming you from the back.

After the movie ended, Crowley gave a sigh and you brought your attention back to him.

"How was that?" You smirked up at him.

"It wasn't unpleasurable." Crowley smiled, pulling you farther into his chest. "I quite liked having you close by." You snuggled into his chest.

"Shall we start the next one?" You ask, beginning to sit up, but Crowley just holds you still. Then with a snap of his fingers the movie begins playing.

"I love having you around." You sigh, pulling his arm around you.

"As do I." Crowley sighs and adjusts to make you both more comfortable.


	11. Rocky Road

"What'cha got there, love?" Crowley tried to peer into the bowl you carried. You gave a cheeky grin and sat in his lap.

"Ice cream." You answered, swirling the ice cream with your spoon then placing it between your lips to taste the sweet chilled diary.

"Aw, yes, but what type of ice cream?" He held you closer trying to look over your shoulder into the bowl.

"Rocky Road." You mumbled around another spoonful of the delicious treat.

"Mmm, sound scrumptious." Crowley licked his lips and moved his chin to rest on your shoulder.

"Here." You offered him a spoon full and he leaned forward to take the spoon between his lips. He took slowly pulled away from the spoon, closing his eyes. When he swallowed his bite he licked his lips and hummed with delight.

"That was absolutely delicious." He whispered, then nuzzled your neck. You giggled at his reaction, taking another spoonful and licking the spoon clean.

"Can I have another taste?" He wonders.


	12. Tragic Accident

_The sound of crumbling metal was unforgettable. The crunch of it as it rams into another car. The seat belt tightening to your chest, glass shattering, the air bag inflating in your face. It was late when the accident happen, the other driver was drunk and you were returning home after spending most of the day and part of the night out with your friends._

Now you were the hospital, nursing a broken arm and damaged neck. A few scrapes were noticeable across your face, it pained you to breath because of the pressure the seat belt had placed around your chest.

"What happened?" He said slow and soft. You opened your eyes to see a worried and disgusted Crowley. "I went to your home, but it was empty. How did this happen?" Crowley sat down on the bed and took your hand into his.

"Drunk driver hit me." You croaked, wincing at the tightness in your chest. Crowley gripped your hand tighter at the sight of you in pain.

"I can fix you." He said quickly, "I can forfeit someone's soul and make you better." He was desperate and hate the sight of your broken body lying in bed.

"No. Please, Crowley. I'll be fine. I don't want anyone else to pay for what happened to me." You thumb stroke to back of his hand. Crowley lowered his head and accepted your terms, looking back at you he saw the smile that grew over your lips. Crowley returned your smile, but you could tel it pained him to see you this way.

"I'm glad your here." You pull his arm and invite him to lay next to you. He obliges and crawls up next to you, laying on his side, his arm draped over your body, eyes closed his head buried in the crook of your neck. You wrap your hand over his arm, letting him settle in next to you.

"I'm glad you're alright." He hummed, trying to pull you in closer. You let out a sigh, closing your eyes, you relaxed in his grip and smiled, happy that he was here with you.


	13. Tumblr

Crowley sat across from you in the other chair. You had slouched back in your chair with one leg crossed over the other. You let out a little snort as you scrolled down your dash. Crowley looked over the paper that he was reading and notices the smile on your face of illuminated by your device. He ignored your little quirky noise and returned to his paper.

••••

You were laying on the couch with your feet in Crowley's lap. Crowley was watching some sort of documentary that was boring as all hell. But you were too busy scrolling down Tumblr on your phone. A post about Crowley's facial expression popped up on your dash and you had to restrain yourself from laughing. Crowley felt your legs twitch over his lap and he turned his attention to you to see you snickering with your hand over your mouth. Crowley scrunched his eyebrows then sighed, rolling his eyes then returning his gaze to the television.

••••

You were both settling in to bed. You were already tucked under the covers getting your last fill of insanity and kittens before you went to bed. Crowley turned to you after draping his trousers over a chair.

"What has got your interest?" There is a hint of annoyance in his voice. You're startled by his tone and look up at him and watch him undo his tie then begin at his shirt.

"What?" You questioned. You had no idea why he was being his way.

"The whole day you've been more concerned with what's on there…" He points to the device in your hand, "than me." Your face softens as you realize that Crowley feels neglected.

"Oh, Crowley. I'm just occupying myself when your busy with other things." You sit up in bed and invite Crowley to sit next to you.

"Whenever you're busy with your work or whatever I go on here." You turn hand your phone to Crowley. The blue screen lit up his face and he read what was on the screen.

"Tumblr?" He scrolls down your dash and notices his face popping up. "What is this?"

"It's a social website where I can find people who share my interests." You say with a smile as you watch him scroll through your dash.

"But these are all pictures of me?" He stops and looks up at you. You smile and lean towards him and place your lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"That's because you are all I'm interested in." You give him a big smile and he returns it. He pulls you to him and he kisses you back more aggressively, pressing you back on to the mattress he lays over you. He places your phone on the bedside table then finally releases you from his kiss.

"I love you." He nearly growls. Then pulling the covers over both of you, he returns back to kissing you.


	14. Bubble Bath

The water was warm to your skin. It had been so long since you took a bubble bath and it was so relaxing. You leaned forward to turn the water off, falling back against the tub you closed your eyes and sank farther into the water.

"Stressful day, love?" His voice was music to your ears.

"I thought you might show up." You grinned not bothering to open your eyes.

"Did you really?" You could hear a smile on his words as he leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead.

"Mmhm." You mumbled, opening your eyes to watch him pull away from and stand back up. "No epsom salts." You commented, swirling your finger in the water. Crowley's only gesture was raising an eyebrow at you. You sat up in the tub leaning forward to hug you knees. Crowley watched you intently.

"Would you like to join me? You look tense." You let your hand wonder up and down your arm. Crowley bit down on his lip, letting out a sigh and you thought he might draw blood by the amount of forced he used to bite down on his lip.

"Alright," He snapped his finger and immediately you felt the warmth of his body up against your back. "but only cause you asked so sweetly." Crowley pulled you back against his chest. You both relaxed with a sigh, closing your eye you settle down into his chest.


	15. Nightmare

_You mumble as something chases you through the darkness of your mind. You don't know how it began, but you knew you had to get away. You can't see what it is that is chasing you. You can't hear it, can't feel it. You have no idea where it is, but it's after you and it could be on the verge of touching you._

You kick and groan. Your movements waking Crowley next to you. He rolls over and opens his eyes to see what has caused you to wake him. Once he see your thrashing body his takes a grip of your shoulders.

"Darling, wake up. It's just a dream." He shakes you, trying to break you from your dream.

"Come on, love. I know you can do it. Fight it."

_You try attacking the thing chasing you, but your limbs are heavy. You turn back to run, but you are going no where. Your feet are moving at lightening speed, but the floor isn't moving around you, you are going no where. Then it touches you. It reached out and grabbed your shoulder, turning you around. You finally saw it. It's pale skin reflected light like the moon. It's eyes equally white. It opened it mouth making the most horrific sound. You go to cover your ears, but you can't move. You're paralyzed in fear. This thing lunges at you and it's mouth, full of rotten and broken teeth, seems to swallow you whole._

You scream, straightening up in bed. Crowley retracts, so is not to let your heads collide.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Concerned gilled his words and his face.

You wrapped your arms around your sweat drenched form. The t-shirt was the only thing you were wearing besides your panties. You could feel the fabric stick to your skin, moving with your body. A drip of sweat fell from a strand of hair. A hand rested on your shoulder and you nearly fell off your bed when you jumped.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Crowley held out his hands defensively, thinking you might see him as the creature in your dreams.

"It got me, Crowley. It chased me down and killed me." You held your knees to your chest, resting your chin in the crook of your knees.

"No it didn't. You know why?" You stared up him. Fear still filled your eyes. "Because I'm here and as long as I'm here, I will let nothing harm you." He spoke with the most sincere look. All fear and worry left you and your eyes light up as they met his.

You lunge at Crowley, wrapping your arms around his shirtless body. He embraces you, leaning his head on your shoulder.

"Thank you." You mumble against his warm flesh.

"Any time, love." You can feel his smile press to your skin as he pulls you back down to the mattress. Never releasing your grip on each other. You spend the rest of the night in a blissful sleep, holding on to your demon king.


	16. Video Games

You sat in front of your TV, controller in hand as you played one of your favorite games. You were just about to get-

"Hello, love." Crowley hummed right next to your ear.

"SHIT!" You jumped, dropping your controller and loosing your progress. "Great, Crowley. Thanks a lot. Now I have to start over." You snapped at him. Crowley looked down at you confused by what he must have done to make you so upset.

"I'm sorry, love. I-"

"It's fine. I'd just been at this for so long and I didn't expect you to pop up today." You pressed start and began your game again.

"What is it that you're trying to do?" He pondered as he sat down beside you. You paused the game and looked at him. You were ready to explain everything, but you stopped.

"Stay for a while and I'll show you." You smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss you and the cheek.

"I'll stay then." He smiled, leaning back and getting comfortable. You then hopped up from your spot and placed yourself in Crowley's lap. Slouching so your head rested against his chest.

"What are you doing?" He held his arms up so he wouldn't hit you on accident.

"I'm making sure you don't go anywhere." You shifted to get comfortable and then continued your game. Crowley sighed then relaxed his arms and wrapped them around your stomach. You sat there in his lap, his arms wrapped around you and you played your video game, happy to be in Crowley's embrace.


	17. Sickness

Another tissue, used, crumpled on the floor, reaching into the box you discovered it was empty. You threw the box after the tissue.

"This sucks." You sniffle and slurp. Your cold had gotten worse over the last few days. Now, you had a 102F fever, runny nose, cough, your body hurt all over, you couldn't seem to get warm enough. You hacked another cough that sounded as if it was going to your chest, rolling blankets around you, you curled up into a ball.

"Darling? Are you alright?" His hand fell on your back. It felt like a a cement block was laid on you. You tried to pull away, but were too tired.

"I'm sick, Crowley." You sniffle and run the back of your sleeve under your nose. You grimace at the feeling and wish you had more tissues.

"Hey, love." Crowley extends a brand new box of tissues. You sit up and take them from his hands, immediately using three to clear your sinuses the best you could.

"You look awful." Concern written on his face.

"I know…trust me." You sniffle, then cough. Crowley recoils slightly at your illness.

"Anything I could do you feeling better?" He pulls a hair out of your face and looks into your eyes. His are soft and sincere, he really does want to make you feel better.

••••

Moments later, Crowley had fed you this delicious soup he got you from Italy, some fresh orange juice, he got you a new blanket that felt as if it were made from some of the most expensive fabric which it probably was. The night was upon you now and you were getting tired.

"You should get some sleep." Crowley smirk as he watched a yawn pass your lips. You looked up at him and nodded your head. You another sweet smirk he leaned down and kissed your forehead, which burned from the fever.

"I'll let you sleep then." As he stood to make his leave you pulled on the back of his coat.

"No, Crowley. Please stay. I'd sleep better if you're here." You smiled, letting a cough slip past your lips. He smiled and removed his coat and suit jacket, loosing his tie until it off and unbuttoning his shirt a bit. Before climbing under the cover with you he kicked off his shoes. Sliding in next to you, he wrapped an arm around you, the other pillowing your head.

You tucked your head into his chest, closing and gap that was between you two. Sleep easily fell over your eyes and you could feel yourself drifting off.

"How long do you want me to stay." He whispered, tucking you in closer to him. His hand slide down your back. You back arched to keep in contact with his hand and you shifted again to get comfortable.

"Forever." You smiled against the clothes protecting his chest. He chuckled at your response, but just held you tighter until you fell asleep.


	18. Migraine

Your head felt like it was splitting in half. You'd been enduring this migraine for the last four hours. Sound seemed to leek through the walls. You pulled a pillow over you head to try and keep the noise out, but it didn't seem to help. You removed the pillow, the light from under your door was creeping into your room. You turned away from the door, trying to keep the light from your face.

"Hello, love. Why is it so dark in here?" Crowley could barely see your figure on the bed. You groaned at the sound of his voice ringing through your ears. You pull the pillow back over your head and mumble something into the pillow.

"What was that?" Crowley came and sat down on the bed.

"I have a migraine." You speak lazily. Crowley shifted on the bed and gave a heavy sigh. You felt a shift of the bed and a hand press on your waist. His hand pulled you onto your back. He leaned over you, a hand on either side of you. He pressed his lips to your forehead. A sigh of relief left your lips as he took the pain away.

"You know all you have to do is ask." He whispered. You didn't know what to say, instead you wrapped your arms around him. You pushed him onto his back, laying over him, you kissed. He hummed into your lips, taking you into his embrace.

"Thank you." You hushed against his lips.

"Any time, love." He replied then brought you back to kiss him again.


	19. Ticklish

You flipped another page, skimming over the words with your eyes. You were nearly half way through your book and it was finally getting good. You crossed your legs, leaning forward you rested your elbows on your knees. Turning another page, you ran your hand down the book and began to read. The words flowing past as if you were watching what was happening instead of reading.

"Hello, my sweet." Crowley popped in right in front of you, but you didn't look up from your page.

"Darling, what are you reading?" Crowley knelt down. The only attention you gave him, was to hush him.

"Come one, love. It can't be more interesting than me." You could hear the smirk in his voice. You turn another page, nearing the end of the chapter.

Crowley let out a sigh and sat down in front of you, waiting for you to finish. His hand rested on your foot, slowing stroking the sole with his thumb. You retracted from his touch when his thumb ran over a nerve in the padding of your foot. A grin spread over Crowley's face. He replaced his hand back to your foot, another stroke and you flinched. You trued to ignore him, but it was becoming difficult.

"Now, love, you would happen to be ticklish?" Crowley chuckled, stroking your foot again. You tried to hold back a smile, but it was nearly impossible.

One hand still on your foot, Crowley's other hand glided up to your knee, squeezing your thigh, just above the joint. You quickly pushed him off, loosing your page in the process.

"Now look what you've done." You groaned in fake irritation. Crowley just chuckled and continued to poke at all the sensitive nerves until you were crying from laughter.

"Stooop! Crowley, please!" You panted, trying to catch your breath. He had you pinned on the floor, but at the sound if your pleas he released you.

Crowley sighed sitting up straight to watch as you struggled to catch your breath. After a moment you leapt up pressing Crowley's chest and forcing his back to the floor. You let all your body weight weigh him down. Although you knew he could move you at any point, he stayed under you.

You leant down over him, letting your lips find his. A soft moaned passed Crowley's lips as your hands started to drift. Across his shoulder, then down his arms. You moved your hands to skim down his torso when he flinched, pulling away from the kiss. A devilish grin grew over your face as you prodded at the flesh blew his shoulders. Again he flinched, this time pulling your hand away.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's ticklish." You remarked, attempting to bring your hand back up to the sensitive skin. Crowley quickly pulled your hands together, straining them from touching him.

"Don't you dare." He threatened with a grin.

"Or what?" You smiled, leaning back over him to give him a kiss.


	20. Panic Attack

You are going to die and you truly believe it. Waves of heat running over your body, your heart trying to beat out of your chest, you are flustered and on the verge of breaking down. You take a few deep breaths, pacing from side to side. You wrap your arms around your body and curl down to the floor. Tears like waterfalls, coming from your eyes. You just want it to stop, you need it to stop.

"Crowley." You whimper. The sobs shaking your body. You rock yourself back and forth, trying to make your mind blank. You need someone to comfort. You need Crowley.

"CROWLEY!" You cry out to know where.

"What, darling?! What's wrong?!" He appears immediately. Worry, concern are clearly represented in his voice.

"I…can't…stop." You took in harsh gasps between each word. "Make…it…stop." You cry and sob. Your body shaking with every breath.

"Oh, love." Crowley crouches down neck to you, pulling you into his chest. He rocks your body, while stroking your back.

"It's alright. I'm here now, love. I've got you." He hushes you and you slowly steady your breaths. You tears stopping. You let Crowley hold you, let his warmth comfort you. He never fails to there when you need him.

"Better?" He whispers into your ear.

"Can you just stay a little bit longer?"

"I'll stay for as long as you'd like." With those words he takes you into his lap, placing a kiss on your head, he continues to hold you until you're ready to let go.


	21. Spring Cleaning

The dust and dirt had been collecting for over a month and you had to do something about it. You sinuses were so irritated by all the dust and it was about time you cleaned the house. Putting on some grubby clothes and tying your hair back. You pulled out the vacuum and some cleaning supplies. Starting from top to bottom you dusted off your bookshelves and TV, cleaning the pictures and counter tops. Cleaning was a type a therapy and once you started you had to finish. You plugged in the vacuum, starting it up you sucked up the dirt from the carpet and hard wood floor. Things were looking so much better now, everything was clean and sparkling. You pulled out a mop to wash the wooden floors. You were so pleased with yourself, so glad that you decided to clean. You were amazed how quickly you had cleaned the place and how easy it was once you got started.

Making the last pull of the mop over the floor you bumped into something behind you. Turning you see what you hit you were looking up into Crowley's face.

"Wow, darling, you've been working hard." He smiled. He was proud at how much you had done.

"It was about time I cleaned this place." You placed the mop back into the bucket.

"Well, it looks marvelous." He spun you around in his arms, taking your face in his hands and kissing you. You hummed as he pulled away from you. "But now I think you need a bit of a cleaning." You opened your eyes at his comment. Crowley pulled a stray hair out of your face.

"Really?" You smirked.

"Mhmm. You've been working so hard, love, maybe you should take some time for a relaxing bath."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He pulled your hips to sway with his.

"Well, only if you'd join me." You brought your hands ip to his shoulders. You two were dancing over the freshly cleaned floors, swaying to a nonexistent music.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He grinned, pulling you into another kiss and disappearing by those demonic powers of his.


	22. School Is Hell

You weren't exciting, you were absolutely dreading going back to school. You tried to pick some interesting classes, but the teachers sucked. You had one of those over enthusiastic teachers like, "Today class we are going to learn about something very exciting…prime numbers!" It's like they can barely contain themselves, ugh you hate school.

Sitting waiting for your next class to start, you find a lone corner and park yourself there. You turn up your music, becoming fully enveloped in the beats and lyrics. You take a deep breath, letting your head rest against the wall, closing your eyes and for a moment you escaped. Until some idiot thinks they can sit beside you, bumping into your shoulder, not even respecting that you have a personal bubble. With a quick puff of air out your nose, you prepared yourself to tell them to fuck off, but when you open your eyes it wasn't some idiot kid, it was Crowley.

"What are you doing there." You yell in a whisper, yanking out your earphones.

"I could fear your pain. Is this place really that terrible?" Crowley grimaces as he looked around.

"You should model Hell after it, be better than what you have now." You smirk, thinking that it would make some improvements to Hell.

"Really?" He actually seems interested.

"Crowley, what are you really doing here?" You laugh a little.

"I came to cheer you up." He put his hand on your thigh, a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks but I'm not sure there is much you can do." You place your hand over his, then lean your head on his shoulder.

"Well, I could get you excused from the rest of your classes." He pondered.

"Thanks, but I can't really miss class." Your smile falls from your face. Crowley can tell that you don't like being here.

"Well, then I'll stay until you have to go." Squeezing your hand slightly.

"Thanks." You reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I know." You both chuckle.


	23. Cramps

Curled in a ball on the bed, you rolled over again. A wave of pain radiating in your lower abdomen. You suppress a scream. You've never had cramps as bad as these. Two…three hours pass and the pain hasn't reduced. You thought about getting up for more pain relievers, but once you sat up you curled back over on the bed. The pain paralyzing you.

"Love, are you alright?" Crowley stood in your doorway staring at your restless form. Your face expressed pain and he immediately came to your side.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He reached out to touch you, but another wave of pain hit and you rolled away from him.

"Darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He climbed up on the bed next to you, sitting on his knees.

"Cramps." You gritted out through your teeth. A series of grunts and groans came from your lips as you tried to control the pain, to no avail.

Crowley pulled off his coat letting it drop to the floor. With firm hands he held you down to the bed. The pressure in your stomach increased and thrashed your legs trying to escape his grasp.

"Hold still." He demanded, pressing his hands on the sensitive skin of your lower belly, just under the hem of your shirt. A heat began to burn under his hands, something warm but not enough to cause worry of injury.

Your body relaxed as the pain became dulled, more manageable.

"Thank you." You let in a sigh of relief, closing your eyes. Taking in each breath as a blessing, because it now no longer added to your pain.

Crowley's hand shifted under your shirt, resting at the waist line of your pajamas. He brought his other hand up to caress your cheek, placing a tender kiss upon your lips.

"I must have showed up just in time." He smiled down at you, brushing a piece of sweat drenched hair from your face.

"Actually, I could have used you three hours ago." You gave him a smirk. Nevertheless he graced you with another kiss.

"Well, I'm here now, my love." He spoke softly into your ear.


	24. Sweetness

You returned to your room with a glass of water only to find Crowley sitting up against the headboard of your bed. Stripped of his coat, jacket and tie, he laid there reading his book. A delighted smile ran over your lips at the sight of him.

"Hell, love." You announced yourself, it wasn't very often you got sneak up on him. He looked up from his book, a smile over his lips making the skin by his eyes to wrinkle.

"Hello, dear." He continued back to his book.

You put your glass down, crawling onto the bed and cuddling up next to him. You wrapped an arm around his waist, resting your head on his stomach, your leg laying over one of his. You closed your eyes as his breaths made your head rise and sink, taking in a deep breath yourself and releasing it in a sigh. You look up to Crowley who was concentrating on his book. A book which was bond in a black cover and had no writings to describe what it was.

"What are you reading?" You inquired.

"It's a book of spells." He answered plainly. You returned your head to his belly, then after a moment you shifted. You sat up and placed yourself over his lap.

"Crowley?" You sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you come to visit me?" You stared at him, hoping he would remove his eyes from that book.

"What?" He continued to read.

"Crowley, why do you drop by? Why me? Why am I so special?" Your hands were placed on your thighs your knees bent behind you as you waited for Crowley to answer.

He found a place in his book to stop, folding it and putting it to the side.

"Are you having doubts about us?" His hands met yours.

"No…well…I don't know." You let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just, you're The King of Hell, a demon. You have these powers and hellhounds, you fight other monsters and my life is so…boring. I do dishes, go grocery shopping, I have a job, rent to pay. My life is so normal, so mundane. Why would you choose me?" Your eyes could no longer stay in contact with his as you trailed off your words.

"My dear," he pulled you down to lay your head on his chest, "don't ever think that normal is a bad thing." You felt his words vibrate through his chest and radiate down your body. He pulled your head up so he could meet your gaze. "Darling, you are laying on top of The King of Hell. A tyrant that rules over hell and it's demons. Don't you dare think for a moment your life is mundane." Crowley leans up and presses a kiss to your lips, then returns your head to his chest. Slowly he stroked your back, not picking up his book to continue his readings.

"Crowley?" You asked sheepishly.

"Yes, love?"

"I love it when you visit." You raised your head again to give his a kiss. A long kiss that was deepen by Crowley hand at the small of your back. A small puff of air ran over your face when your lips parted.

"Me too, love." A delighted sigh fell from his lips, "me too." You let your head fall to his chest, listening to the heart that beat just for you.


	25. Cooking With The King Of Hell

"What are you cooking, love?" His arms wrapped around your waist. You stood in front of the stove apron tied around your form.

"Spaghetti." You continued to stir the spoon in the red sauce.

"Mmm," Crowley's hands crept to your stomach, as he pressed his body flush to your back, "smells delicious." He rests his mouth on the exposed skin of your neck.

"Would you like a taste?" You mentioned, exposing your neck more.

"I am," He laid a half dozen kisses on your skin, "and you are quite divine."

"Not me," you giggled, "the sauce." Crowley hummed, bringing his lips off your skin and leaning forward to take a taste from the spoon you outstretched to him. After taking a small bit from the spoon he licked his lips and you placed the spoon back into the pot.

"Well, how is it?" You questioned. Crowley only turns you around in his arms, pulling you by your apron. He reached behind you to turn off the stove, you were confused, but he kept pulling you closer.

"It's…well, not your best work." He tried to break it to you gently. "But how would you like it if I took you to a real Italian restaurant?" He began to untie your apron, pulling the strings from your body and lifting it over your head.

"Hmm, that sounds lovely, but I'm not dressed to go to a fancy restaurant." You motioned to your shorts and t-shirt.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of that." With a snap of his fingers you were dressed in a sliming black lace dress, your hair done in a fancy way, your neck draped in diamonds, and beautiful black heels with the red bottoms. Crowley also fancied up, instead of his suit and slacks, he wore a three piece suit with a silk red tie.

"Are you ready?" He smiled at how gorgeous you were, taking you back into his arms.

"Yes." You leaned up to kiss him and he gently tipped you back, then with another snap of his fingers he whisked you away.


	26. Bringing Work Home

All was calm in your home. You just got home from having dinner with your friends, which was right after work. You were tired, opening the door and tossing your stuff on the nearest flat surface.

"At least it's the weekend." You stated to yourself, dragging your feet down the hall to your room. You kicked off your shoes, turning on the light then flopping on your bed.

"Hello, my sweet." He hummed.

"Not now, Crowley. I'm tired." You whined a little, sitting up and opening your eyes.

"Maybe I can help with that?" Crowley came to sit next to you.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a week." You questioned him.

"Well, yes. I was…" Crowley was interrupted by a sound coming from the other side of the house.

"Stay here." Crowley whispered, brandishing his angel blade. He cautiously exited your room. Curious as you were, you followed right after him. Keeping enough distance from him, he crept around the corner of the hall disappearing from your view.

Hands seemed to wrap around you from the darkness. Quickly you elbowed the form in the gut, making them take aback with pain. You rushed out of the hall, but was tackled to the ground when you made it threw the doorway. Crowley was dealing with another man, both of them taking swipes at each other with angel blades.

"Crowley…" A hand muffled your screams, turning you over on your back. The man pinned you to the floor with his other arm across your chest. You bit down on the man's palm, breaking skin and tearing a bit of flesh. He yelled out in pain, then slapping you across the face.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He spat into your face, but was quickly silenced by a shard of metal sticking through his chest.

Crowley had killed his assailant and driven his blade through the back of the man on top of you. With a beautiful array of sparks lighting up his skeleton from within his body, the corpse then slumped beside you.

"Darling, are you alright?" He lifted you to your feet and pulled you into a tight desperate hug.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling you away to assess any damage. The only injury was a growing redness on your left cheek from the man slapping you.

"No, I'm alright. I'm fine." You pulled yourself back into his chest, taking in his scent.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to bring my work home with me." Crowley kissed your forehead, continuing to hold you firmly in his arms.


	27. Shopping

You were finishing up the last of your errands. Your paycheck had finally come in and after the longs hours and the amount of effort you put into your job, you were glad your check reflected that. Deciding to go shopping and getting some new clothes and sheets, along with some very enticing pairs of panties you were ready to go home.

Taking your cart of items you passed by the mens department, you did a double take to this tie that hung on one of the mannequins.

"Crowley always wears that stupid grey tie." You tapped your chin, a devilish grin growing across your face. "He could use a pop of color." You grabbed the tie, happy with how your day was going and headed for the register.

You just arrived home, bags in hand. You opened the door and plopped your keys into a bowl, laying the bags out on the couch.

"Someone went shopping?" His voice was velvet to your ears. His arms snaked around your waist, his chin rested on your shoulder and he give a sweet to your neck. "What did you get?"

You clasped your hands over his, leaning your head back into his shoulder and closing your eyes.

"New sheets, shirt, pants, dress, a few other things…oh, and…" You released yourself from his grip and rummaged through one of the bags, "…this." You held out the tie to him.

Crowley tried to conceal his smile when he saw what you had bought him. It was a tie decorated in the most obnoxious pattern of orange, green, red, and purple. Orange swirls blending into red, while purple pocka-dots littered the fabric, green zig-zag made the tie extremely hard to look at. He reached out for the tie as if it had some sort of disease attached to it. He looked over the clothe then at you. You could barely contain your excitement, a smile from ear to ear stretched across your face.

"This…er, this is…absolutely awful." His features scrunched together in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"I know, isn't it awful." You laughed. It was some sort of game you both plaid. Crowley always wearing this extravagant ties, you thought it's be funny to try and find him some of the worst ties possible.

The first time you gave him one it was pink with this swirly orange pattern and it dissolved into a green lizard with a martini glass. It took all your will power to make him believe you were serious about him wearing it. The relief on his face after you told him it was a joke, was priceless.

"I can't believe someone let this see the light of day." Crowley flipped the fabric over, hoping maybe the back of it looked better, wrong.

"It's just an insult to all ties, isn't it?"

"It is…" Crowley let the tie dangle over his palm then snapped his fingers and it was gone. "I'll put it with the others." He grinned. "I hope that's not all you got me?"

"It's not…" You turned back to the bag, then pulling out a beautiful pair of red lace panties that had black trim and a small metal heart. You displayed them for him and you saw a spark flash in his eyes. "I also got you these."

"Ohh, darling." He growled, pulling you to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he brought you in for a very rough, very passionate kiss. When he finally released you, you were both out of breath. "I don't think we'll be needing them." He chuckled deep in his chest.

"I hoped you would say that." With a flick of your wrist your new panties flew behind you. Then with a firm grip of your hips, Crowley had you wrapped around his waist.

"Shall we?" He smirked.

"After you." And with that you both were gone.


	28. The Morning After

Your room was dark and the only sound was of deep breaths as you slept. Under the sheet an arm wrapped around your bare form, slowly dragging fingertips over your soft belly. You inhaled a deep breath at the comforting touch. Stirring under the warmth of your sheets. You twisted and turned, rolling onto your back which got you closer to the form that so desperately held you. A small puff of warm air drifted over your face and your eyes began to open. Your eyes were greeted to a familiar face that was gently lit by the morning sun leaking through your curtains.

"Hello, my love." His voice was gruff as if he had been sleeping. He propped him up on his free arm, his other still tracing light circles on your stomach.

"Hi." Your voice was drunk with sleep. You closed your eyes as you stretched your achy muscles.

"How do you feel?" He asked, bringing his free hand up to caress your cheek.

"Happy…and a little sore."

"Sorry about that." He grinned, stroking through your hair.

"Don't be, I'm glad I feel this way." You brought your hands up the bare skin of his arm and to his shoulder to bring him down to kiss you.

Crowley let out a low hum at the contact of your lips. Pressing his hand under your arm and up to your shoulder, he brought himself closer to you. You felt the full weight of his body on yours as he placed himself over you. The warmth of your two nude bodies was intoxicating. You loved when he was tender and sweet with you. The way his hands gently gripped your skin or the soft press of his lips to yours.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He pulled his lips from yours so he could look at you. Your hair was in tangles from last nights activities, your skin had a beautiful glow and your shoulders were littered with bruises.

"You are so beautiful." He groaned as he brought his lips down to your shoulder to gently kiss one of the bruises he made.

"Your not too bad yourself." You grinned bringing your hand up his back and slowly dragging your fingernails down his skin. A small hiss left his lips and he brought his gaze back to yours.  
He gave you a glare, his back still sore from the scratches you left last night.

"Round two?" You smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Crowley kissed you roughly again, pulling you close to him and rolling you so you laid over him.


	29. Pool Party

Your friend had begged you to go to this pool party, so she didn't have yo go alone. You weren't excited at the thought of going to a party. It seemed that every time you went you ended up sitting alone and messing with your phone to keep you occupied. This party was no exception, nearly moments after you two arrived your friend was being hit on by hot guys. Soon she left you alone so she could run off with one of them. You made refuge to the hot tub, while the others were playing football and jumping from the diving board.

"Why is a lovely thing like you sitting alone?" His voice was unmistakable.

"Crowley." You turned to see him standing over you in his usual black suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, uh, I asked you a question first." He moved his finger back and forth, as if to, 'no, no.'

"My friend ditched me for some guy." You spun to kneel on your seat so you cross your arms on the stone. "Now, answer my question."

"I was worried you would get swept away by some boy."

"Well, the nights still young." You teased, giving him a large grin. He chuckled lightly, you both knew that no guy would be coming after you.

"May I join?" Crowley gave a slight bow.

"Do you have a swim suit." Then with a snap of his fingers he was wearing black swim trunks. "Of course." You giggled. It was so out of place to see him out of his black suit and slacks.

Crowley sank into the water, resting his arms on the stone behind him he let out a sigh, closing his eyes with contentment. You turned back around in your seat. Crowley looked over at you, then quickly he grabbed you placing you in his lap.

"What are you doing?" You laughed at his unusual behavior.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet." He stated, grabbing your face with both hands he pulled you into a kiss. One that was so deep and so passionate, that you sure if he wasn't holding you, you would have drowned.

"Thanks, Crowley."

"For what?" He pulled you away so he could see you properly. You adjusted yourself over his lap, by placing a leg on either side of him.

"For checking up on me. I was beginning to miss your company." You gave a shy smile, blood rushed to your cheeks.

"Anything for you, love." He spoke softly, pulling you into another kiss.


	30. A Special Gift

Thanks to dralexbanner for the prompt.

It was an extremely long day and you were exhausted. Everyone seemed to want your attention and your boss was staring over your shoulder every second.

You flopped on your couch and kicked off your shoes. You let your feet cool down and your aching legs relax. You leaned back and rested your head on the back of the couch, closing your eyes and taking in the moment of silence.

"Rough day, love?" His voice was familiar, but you still opened your eyes to look at him.

Crowley extended a glass of wine to you and you took it with a smile of appreciation.

"You have no idea." Crowley flopped down next to you, his signature glass of Craig in his hand. "People are so rude, demanding, and self centered. They don't who gets them what they want, as long as they get it." You sip your wine. "Oh and they don't even give you a 'Thank you.'" You huffed out in frustration, taking another long sip of your wine.

"I know how you feel, darling." Crowley sighed, then drank from his glass.

After a long moment of silence Crowley gripped the top of your glass with his finger tips and placed it on the table in front of you, with his own glass. You stared at him in confusion. After how frustrating your day was, it wasn't very wise to take your drink from you.

"Crowley?"

"Love, I have a gift for you." Your eyes immediately perk up with excitement. "Since you work so hard and I'm not around as often as I'd like…"

"What, Crowley?"

"I want you to have this." He pulled a box from thin air. It was res with a white ribbon.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." He smirked.

Buy before you could even pull the ribbon apart something inside the box yelped. You looked up at Crowley with big eyes.

"Is it what I think it is?" You started to open the box and it contents were empty.

"Crowley, why…" But before you could finish your sentence something jumped out of the box and licked your hand.

Now you really couldn't control your excitement. You picked up the invisible puppy and cradled and rocked it in your arms. You had heard Crowley talk about Hellhounds and how he uses them to protect himself and his contracts.

"I can't believe you got me one!" You held it out in your arms. "But Crowley, how am I supposed to see him?"

"Let me take care of that." He gently reached out for your cheek, bring your face to his, he kissed your forehead and them said something it another language. When you opened your eyes there was his black fuzzy puppy in your hands. It's skin glowed through its fur like fire, his pads hot like the depths of Hell and his eyes a deep red.

"He's adorable."

"I thought you might like him." Crowley was clearly proud of himself.

"Like him? I love him." You leaned to Crowley and gave him a long passionate kiss. It was your way of showing how much you appreciated his gift.

"What are you going to name him?" He pondered.

"Tinder or maybe Stone."

"Why Stone?" Crowley looked at you with a half disgusted face.

"Short for Brimstone." You smiled, snuggling the little creature to your nose.

"I like Stone."

"Stone it is." Then with the sound of his name his ears perked up and his tail wage ferociously.


End file.
